Magnetic resonance imaging provides a modality for researchers to study the regions of the brain associated with the speech disorder of stuttering. Without an auditory stimulus or feedback, persons who stutter will not manifest the disorder. Traditional devices for voice communication all use ferromagnetic components in their construction. Introduction of metallic components into high, uniform magnetic fields, such as the 4-Tesla field associated with a magnetic resonance imager (MRI), is undesirable for two reasons: First, the presence of ferromagnetic materials presents a safety hazard; and second, ferromagnetic materials disturb the magnetic field's uniformity, which is essential to the production of high-quality scans. A non-ferromagnetic microphone based on fiber-optic technology has been developed to permit communication between the patient and the researcher. The use of pneumatic transducers as a mechanism for providing auditory feedback to the patient is being evaluated.